Vergil
Vergil is a character confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Background Vergil is the twin brother of Dante and the other son of the The Dark Knight Sparda . Unlike his heroic relatives, Vergil is an aloof individual who seeks out the power their father left behind at any cost. Wielding the keepsake Okatana Yamato by his side and a command of vast magical powers, he rivals his brother, Dante, in every regard, his swordsmanship arguably even greater. Appearance At first glance, Vergil appears physically similar to Dante. While they share the white hair color, Vergil's hair style is swept up to resemble his father's. In stark contrast to Dante's wardrobe featuring a largely red color scheme, Vergil wears blue predominantly, and dresses in a manner that gives him a bit of a regal air (in this case; a long coat with three tails and a snake-like pattern on the right side, a black sleeveless top and brown boots), in contrast to Dante's more casual look. Powers Vergil wields the standard demon powers of superstrength, endurance and speed, sharing Dante's powers but his seemed to have been refined. Vergil possesses a wide array of abilities that may or may not be seen in UMVC3 *Wields the Okatana Yamato, which has the ability to cut down anything without the blade having to make contact. It also has the ability to cut through space. All damage inflicted by it will occur in realtime once the sword has been sheathed. *Utilizes mastership of the Iaido sword style in which he uses the Yamato and its scabbard *High speed movement, able to seemingly warp towards and away his enemies, similar to Albert Wesker *Wields magical powers, shaping his energy into the form of spectral blades called Summoned Swords that buffer his attacks or can warp them around his opponents to attack them from multiple angles. *Can utilize Devil Trigger, although he is much stronger than Dante in this regard and can even utilize an enhanced form of it *Possesses proficient hand-to-hand skills as demonstrated by his use of the Beowulf gauntlets and grieves. Personality Vergil is a cold and aloof individual who seeks power above all else. Any traits of humanity he may have had have been set aside in his pursuit to succeed his father. Vergil has no qualms with fighting Dante, or even attempting to kill his brother if it conveniences him. Though initially perceiving himself superior to his brother, Vergil does not exhibit an outward arrogance (which is typical of similar villains). Despite generally serving as an antagonist to Dante, Vergil has been known to fight alongside his brother and set aside some of his warrior ideals, should particular circumstances arise. Trailer thumb|left|300px Trivia * Vergil's rival might be Iron Fist. Both use fighting styles typically associated with Asia; Vergil wields a katana known as Yamato, while Iron Fist employs chi-infused martial arts. Also notable is the similar purple lighting to both of their official portraits Artwork devil_may_cry___vergil_by_Taburisu.jpg Vergil_3.jpg|His appearance in Devil May Cry 3. 7b6924e644a611169385a9bdb8136252.jpg|Vergil fighting Dante Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Capcom Characters